


贴心服务

by undiscovered1027



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双向暗恋, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 非典型ABO，A发情了会很弱鸡，要日日O才能正常。自闭社畜×开朗学妹，在咖啡厅认识，互相喜欢，但是不说。
Relationships: Brian - Relationship, Brian Jackson/Brandon Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

再平常不过的一个下午，Brandon和以往一样，在咖啡馆里坐下。在他的咖啡到来之前，他都安静地坐在角落里，目光追随着那个活泼的背影满场飞。

作为这家主题咖啡厅里唯一的男性服务生，Brian做得不比那些女孩子逊色。他穿着吊带袜和小皮鞋走得飞快，荷叶边的小裙子在膝盖上一摆一摆。Brandon发现他今天换了一个发饰，从原来的花边缎带换成一个猫耳发箍。他也发现注意到这一点不止他自己。当Brian在低头写字的时候，他服务的那位客人正眼也不眨地盯着他的头顶，并咽了咽口水。

当Brian端着咖啡站到Brandon身边时，Brandon明白了原因。Omega的身上散发着若有若无的甜香，Brian微笑着说“轻慢用”的时候，Brandon有些恍惚接下来要享用的是咖啡还是眼前这个人。

在Brian走开后Brandon迅速抿了口咖啡，然而口中的苦涩并没有压下心头的异动。他感到体内升起燥热，这是个糟糕的信号，意味着发情期的到来。Brandon速速算了下日期，他惊慌地发现，这个月就是在这几天。摸了摸口袋，只摸到钥匙、纸巾和一些零钱，办公室和家中都有抑制剂，可他忘了带一支在身边。

Brandon听见自己的呼吸正在变得急促，他知道自己的脸也一定涨得通红。他见过Alpha在公共场合发情的窘迫模样，却从没想过自己也会有这么一天。他仍然记得，平日里说一不二的主管在某次会议上突然发情，因全公司都是Alpha没人能帮他而趴在办公桌上嚎啕大哭。Brandon环顾四周，满心焦虑，他不想当着这么多人的面出丑，尤其是，Brian也在场。

他无心喝完那杯咖啡，匆忙站起身，准备离开，然而没走两步就被地毯绊倒在地。这绝不是因为Brandon不够小心。他在走向失控，身体和理智都逐渐不受控制，空气中越来越浓烈的气味就是最充足的证明。Brandon唯恐有人知道他在发情，而后颈的腺体却是唯恐别人不知道这里有个Alpha渴望与人交配。

“嘿，你怎么了？”

先是白丝袜出现在视野中，然后是黑白相间的短裙，裙摆下两只肉肉的大腿被袜口和吊带勒出痕迹。Brandon认识这双腿的主人，他是这里服务生里笑得最甜的那一个，他的名字常常在深夜里只手握住柱体时伴随着喘气声自唇间吐出。然而当他伸手想要将Brandon掺起来时，却被无情地一巴掌挥开。

“别碰我！”

Brandon低吼道。

Brian困惑地眨了眨眼睛，手指挠了挠头顶。尽管已经刻意不去看他，但是眼睛的余光却短暂瞥到。Brandon瞬间感觉两腿之间又硬了许多，有个声音在身体里叫嚣，鼓动着他将omega抓起来脱光然后疯狂发泄欲望；把丝袜勾出破洞，再扯掉裙上的纽扣，凑近他的皮肤，零距离地亲一亲闻一闻；把他操得汁水淋漓，听他哭喊着不要却浪叫个不停，把他吃干抹净，最后留下标记。

这样做并不犯法，法律保护发情期Alpha的权利。可这样做必定会让Brian再见到他时扭头就走。他是个倔强的omega，Brandon从一开始就知道。穿上奇怪的服装不代表Brian有什么怪癖，在他眼里这只是一份正常的兼职而已。也曾有人对他心怀不轨，以为有钱就能为所欲为，Brandon亲眼看见过那个人摇着一把钞票问Brian愿不愿意陪他玩一晚，然后被愤怒的Brian一个头槌撞到在地。是Brandon把那人送去医院并警告他不许再来骚扰Brian，这便是他们友情的起点。

Brandon深深地喜爱着这个充满活力的年轻人，看着他，就会觉得如朽木一般的自己正在抽出新芽。总有一天他会将这件事告诉Brian，从每周一次的约会开始，将关系稳步推进。如果一切顺利的话，那么最后的结果是与他生一窝孩子，共度余生。

可现在Brandon的计划面临着最大的挑战：一旦他做出侵犯Brain的举动，就会连朋友都做不成。

“不用我扶你起来吗？你看起来不太好。”Brian蹲在一旁，关心地问。

Brandon非常不好。他浑身发烫，眼珠布满血丝，额头渗出大颗的汗珠，身体不住地颤抖。

“不需要，你快走开！”他凶巴巴地说。

然而Brian偏不走。他不由分说就抱住了Brandon的右臂，用力将他从地上拉起来，扶到旁边的座位坐下。当Brandon的胳膊被他紧紧抱在胸前时，Brandon的心脏简直漏跳一拍。虽说是男性，但是Brian的胸脯却比部分女性omega更柔软，Brandon受到的诱惑又加剧了许多。他紧握着拳头，克制体内的冲动。然而在Brian眼里，他就像是得了突发性疾病一样。

Alpha的本性冲击着Brandon，Brian则扮演了助纣为虐的角色，Brandon孤身一人与这种本能做斗争，他又急又慌，大脑一片空白，感觉自己无助至极。不知该如何是好的Brandon索性趴在了桌子上，头埋在臂弯中。他暗示着自己什么也看不见、什么也听不见，祈求着发情期快些渡过，再差一点点就要哭出来——这姿势与他那严厉的上司一模一样。

Brian一头雾水。乡下的学校里没有性教育这节课，不然，光是闻着气息，也能知道Brandon身上发生了什么。

他只能像哄着婴孩一样，轻拍Brandon发颤的后背。

“没事的，没事的……要我送你去医院吗？”

他的手掌轻轻落在Brandon的背部，不管多轻，都能在Brandon身体里引发一场地震。

Brandon依旧抖个不停。

Brian想了想，是太冷了吗？

他俯身抱住Brandon。

Brandon感到全身的血液在一瞬间凝固。一秒之后，齐齐爆炸。

“你——”

Brandon忽地扭头，吓了Brian一大跳。不仅是他，就连其他客人也纷纷侧目。

Brandon瞪着那些多管闲事的人们，他可怕的模样让那些人迅速转头。当他再看回Brian时，发现这单纯的omega还是立在原地，眼中满是关心。

“我没事，”事到如今只能实话实话，“我只是……只是发情了。你最好离我远点。”

Brian恍然大悟。

对Alpha了解得再少，也听那两个爱玩的室友吹嘘过他们主动献身拯救发情Alpha的无私事迹。作为派对的常客，他们对性交游刃有余，闲来无事时，也会和Brian教授一点小技巧。Brian不好意思拒绝，就只能面红耳赤地听下去，没想到，竟会在今天派上用场。

Brian知道一个Alpha此刻需要什么。

“你不能这样下去。”Brian弯下腰，在Brandon耳边说道。

“跟我来。现在杂物间应该没人，我猜。”

所谓的杂物间只是个一平米左右的小房间，里面堆了些几个扫帚拖把。Brian连推带搡把Brandon推了进去，反手关上门。 

狭小的空间里，Brian长出一口气的声音在Brandon耳中听得尤为清晰。他们紧靠在一块，一扇门隔绝了外面的喧闹，昏暗的光线中，只有那双蓝眼睛依然明亮。空气中两种信息素悄无声息地混合，Alpha如烈酒般的气息被Omega中和，Brandon逐渐镇定下来，稍稍恢复了些精神。他对着Brian感激地勉励一笑。

“要怎么做呢……”Brian小声嘟囔着，忽然有了主意。

他的右手抚摸着Brandon的后脑勺，将困顿中的Alpha按向自己。“靠过来，”Brian轻声安慰道，“靠到我的肩膀上。”

Brian比Brandon矮了一截，Brandon低下头才能靠到他的肩部。肩上顿时一沉，成年男人高大的身形倒塌了，如山般向Brian压来。发情的Alpha闭着眼睛依在Brian怀里，贪婪地嗅闻着，被omega甜美的味道所吸引，贴得越来越紧。Brian没有想到被人依赖会是这般模样，他大气也不敢出，努力站直，承受着Brandon的重量。

他不能倒，Brian暗想，Brandon需要他。

Brian能感觉到Brandon的鼻尖不时蹭过肩膀，呼出的灼热气息像火焰一般在皮肤表面蔓延。距离过近导致心跳加急，Brian张开嘴巴，大口吸入空气。冷静，Brian，这没什么。他对自己说。合格的店员就是应该帮忙解决顾客的所有问题，为他们提供最贴心的的服务。

可是Alpha湿重的呼吸声时刻都在扰乱他的思绪，让简单的想法变得复杂，生出许多多余的念头来。当意识到自己的双手正在享受于抚摸Brandon的背部线条的时候，Brian吓了一跳。他羞愧不已，他的顾客陷入困境，而他却想乘人之危。

这样做是不对的，可是Brian已经伸手解开他衬衣上的纽扣。

“这样是不是舒服些了？”Brian偏头问。

为了让Brandon呼吸更顺畅，他解开了最上面的三颗纽扣。但这其中也有他的私心，在此时趁机将手指探进他的领口，摸索出锁骨的轮廓后，心满意足地退出。

Brian解纽扣的时候，Brandon乖乖地一动不动，他两只手都紧抓着Brian胳膊，像是害怕一松手Brian就会将他丢掉。解开扣子后他一边呜咽一边咬上Brian的脖子，Brian张嘴正想喊停，然而Brandon可怜的声音让他不禁心软。或许这样会更有用呢？他纵容了Brandon这样做，代价是脖子沾满了湿答答的口水。

好香，好甜，Brandon迷迷糊糊地想。Brian尝起来果然很可口，Brandon仔细地用舌头舔过他每一寸肌肤，信息素的味道在舌尖绽开，愉悦了全身上下所有的细胞。他轻轻咬着Brian，衔起皮肉然后又放开。Brian不觉得疼，只觉得痒。他笑起来，笑着告诉Brandon别这样。可他的话一点用也没有，Brandon反而像耍赖一样，咬得更放肆。

他一直在往Brian身上蹭，Brian被他挤得夹在门和人之间不得动弹。Alpha对他的渴望表现得不能再明显。发现身体的接触能有效缓解发情期症状后，Brian做出大胆的举动。

“你可以……摸摸这里……”

Brian红着脸，声音细如蚊蚋，但是动作却很快。他捉着Brandon的手，让他的手掌覆上自己的胸口。他的手放开了，但Brandon的手还留在那里。

“谢谢。”Brandon低笑一声。他低沉的嗓音撩得Brain心动不已，简短的一句话在Brain脑中反复播放。

他开始揉弄Brian的胸部，隔着一层布尚觉得不过瘾，索性往下一拽，抹胸样式的小裙子轻轻松松就被拽到了腰间。Brian胸前一凉，下意识“哎呀”惊叫一声，急忙用双臂挡在胸前。

“别挡。”Brandon半是哄半是要求地说。他拉开Brian的手臂，Brian想挣开，然而一个omega力气怎会是Alpha的对手。

“不、不行！”Brian连耳根都羞得通红，“不能看！”

Brandon的话中有藏不住的笑意，“我明白了。只能摸，不能看，是吗？”

Brian简直想找个地缝钻进去。

话虽如此，Brandon却仍然没有要松手的意思。Alpha的典型行为，极强的控制欲和占有欲。

“别这样盯着我！”Brian抗议，他相当不适应将胸部坦露在外。

Brandon低头在他乳头上亲了一口，抬头笑道，“可是它们很漂亮。”

“真的可以吗？”Brandon又问。

Brian咬着嘴唇，点点头。

Brandon凑过去，用舌尖拨弄着那颗肉粒，像豆荚里尚未成熟的豌豆，青涩得惹人怜爱。Brian的乳头颜色很淡，粉云染上乳尖，晕开小小的一圈。雪色的胸脯饱满而柔软，温热的触感让嘴唇一碰上就舍不得离开。

Brandon眷恋地亲吻着Brian的双乳，Brian“咚咚”的心跳声让他感到十分安心。他埋在双乳之间，深深地呼吸着，omega的馨香沁入心脾，仿佛能熨开身体里的每一丝褶皱，Brandon感受到前所未有的畅快。

“真好……就这样，不要动……”Brandon喃喃，沉迷在甜香中，不可自拔。他松开了Brian的手，而Brian没有将他推开 。

Brandon沉醉其中的模样给Brian带来极大的满足。他注视着Brandon的脸，紧紧抿着嘴唇，但仍有几声呻吟没忍住，从微启的唇间飘出。

有那么一瞬间他觉得自己真是伟大至极。

然而下一秒他就轻哼出声，全然没有伟人的风范。

“不要……不要吸我……我没有……”Brian挣扎着说。

哦，天，他现在完全是个宝宝了，甚至想喝妈妈的乳汁。但是Brian才刚刚成年，他的乳房还没发育完全，无论多用力地吸，都不可能吸出乳汁的。

Brandon置若罔闻，他吸吮着Brian娇嫩的乳头，口腔间产生的吸力让Brian快要站不住。

异样的感觉随着这股吸力产生，不，更准确一点，是放大。事实上每次Brandon来到店里Brian的腿间都会产生些许湿意，即使是在坐满了人忙的要死的时候，只要他在，Brian的脑子里就会时不时冒出一些不可描述的画面。

现在Brian有预感，一种甜蜜的预感。他的想象，说不定会在今天实现。

——不不不，不能那样。咖啡店里人来人往，若是有同事需要拿拖把，一打开却看见一丝不挂的自己挂在一个男人身上……Brian拒绝想下去。

Brian拍拍Brandon的后背，柔声问，“嘿，现在好点了吗？”

这句话的另一层意思就是：好点了的话，赶快走开。

Brandon还没有蠢到听不出来的地步。他很自觉地退开，垂着头，蔫蔫地站在一旁。

Brian叹了口气。

“算了，当我没问。”

话音未落他又一次被顶在门上。

Alpha的信息素在他扑过来的那一瞬间爆炸，如疾风骤雨般向Brian袭来。发情的野兽肆意啃咬着他的猎物，用唾液和咬痕宣誓着主权，他的占有欲在Brian表态后达到了极点。

这一切发生的太快，只见Brandon的身影一动，视野便被他的脸所占满。嘴唇被死死压住，在碰撞间磕到牙齿，淡淡的血味在口腔间弥漫。Brandon的舌头强硬地探入，Brian的唇舌接连失守，口中的空间迅速被对方侵占。他被迫和Brandon接吻，下巴也被掐住，固定成最适合入侵的角度，连扭开头都做不到。Brian惊慌失措，他“呜呜”地抗议着，声音被堵在嘴边。这个激烈的吻却迟迟没有结束，唇舌纠缠不休，Brian渐渐由抗拒转为默许，他闭着眼睛被动地接受着Brandon的给予，吞咽下Brandon渡来的口水像是不经思考就做出的反应。尽管他还没有做好准备，但Brandon的气味已然溶入他的身体中。

Brian甚至感到自己正在沉溺于这个亲吻，以至于主动伸出小舌迎向Alpha。交融的津液从他嘴角流下，又粘到Brandon脸上，然而没人顾得上擦去。Brian紧贴着Brandon温热的唇瓣，在变换姿势时缓缓摩挲，两个人愈吻愈深，用力地吸吮。即使因为缺氧而出现轻微的晕眩也不愿就此结束，稍稍停顿片刻，立即投入更缠绵的长吻中。

Brandon脸上的表情宛如品尝到绝世珍馐，他时时睁开眼睛，注视着Omega羞红的脸。他主导着这个吻的节奏，Brian回吻时的表现让他确信这个年轻人没有多少接吻的经验。但这都不要紧，他唯一要做的事便是留在这里，只要空气中仍有Omega的信息素，Brandon就不至于太难堪。

Brandon发自内心地感激着Brian，感激的程度不亚于想要操进他身体的冲动。

他没敢说出口，但是欲望却水涨船高。吻得昏天黑地的时候Brian搂住了他的脖子，还抬起一只脚磨蹭着Brandon的大腿，他的身子在Brandon怀中扭动。Brandon毫无悬念地硬起来了，他硬邦邦的老二顶着Brian软软的小腹。

他的硬物顶到Brian的时候，Brian先是瞪大了眼睛，当明白过来之后，他感觉到腿间猛地涌出一股液体。

Brian不敢想那里已经变成什么样。太多了，他担心起会不会洇湿到裙子上，晕开一片可疑的水渍。

他也不希望被Brandon发现。那么多的水，看起来就很淫荡。Brian不想给Brandon留下那样的印象。

可他有心无力，Brandon显然不满足于抚摸他的脸颊和后背，他的手轻易就掀开了短裙的下摆，手掌握住了Brian的屁股。

Brian发出今天的第二声惊叫，他们热烈的亲吻戛然而止。

“不行……放开！”Brian扭着臀部。

Brandon同时失去了那张漂亮的小嘴和浑圆结实的屁股，他张了张嘴，无声地哀求。

他的眼神让Brian无法拒绝。

第一反应竟是好可怜的狗狗。

Brian晃晃脑袋。不行，他不能被狗日。

定神再看时，脆弱无助的Alpha眼中已漫上一层泪花。在这特殊的时期，他仿佛重度依赖药物的患者一样，离了Brian就不能生存。只有在亲他抱他的时候，才能提起几分精神。

Brian的手指轻轻滑过Brandon的眉骨。

在没有抑制剂的情况下，想要解除一个Alpha的发情期危机，最好的方法当然是彻底满足他的性需求。

如果这样做就能让他恢复……

Brian按上Brandon的裆部。

Brandon吃了一惊，抬头看向Brian。Brian勇敢地直视着他，并揉动起那鼓鼓的一块。

Alpha低吟出声，这性感的喘息让Brian既想要捂住耳朵又忍不住想继续听。他捏了捏那里，Alpha舒服地低哼。Brian找到了一点手感，他用掌心隔着裤子打圈。Alpha连声叫着，不自觉地弯了腰，他伸出一只手扶在墙上。

“我明白了。”Brian笑了笑，随后蹲了下去。

他解开Brandon的皮带，将裤子拉开。他见到了Brandon的老二，即使有所准备，亲眼看见的视觉冲击力还是让他惊讶不已。那只紫红的粗长肉茎挺在他的手中，根部浓密的阴毛掩映着两颗肉球，Brian第一次见到Alpha的性器，虽然他自己也有，但显然Brandon的更大也更粗。

他舔了舔肉茎肥硕的前端，将咸涩的前液卷入口中，一滴也不剩地舔了个干净。他知道Brandon被他舔得很爽，因为他的身体正在以肉眼可见的幅度簌簌颤抖。将龟头清理干净后Brian的嘴巴又长大了些，他试图把阴茎含入嘴里，但这没他想象中的那么简单，一方面是他要克服口腔对阴茎的排斥，另一方面，Brandon实在是太大了……

Brian含得费劲，Brandon也等得费劲。Brian就像是手中有块蛋糕却非要掰碎成一小点一小点喂给Brandon。Brandon眼巴巴地等，被下身的欲望折磨得焦躁不已。他简直想按着Brian的脑袋把整根鸡巴都捅进他的嘴里，可是他不敢。万一这位好心的Omega生气了，提裤子走人，那Brandon就只能在这间小黑屋里欲哭无泪了。

Brian十分缓慢地吃下Brandon的肉茎，他的嘴唇包裹着阴茎，嫣红的唇色因为努力张大嘴巴而更显明艳。舌头被挤得没处放，只能绕着柱体舔舐。他一直吃到阴茎前端抵到喉咙才停住，在那一瞬间险些干呕。喉肉猛地抽动，蹭过翕张的铃口。Brandon不禁一哆嗦，呻吟声提高一个声调。

他低头看来了看Brian。Brian双腿分开，跪在地上，蓬蓬的小裙子推在腰间，只能遮住大腿，裸露的胸部不时碰到Brandon的小腿。他抓住Brandon的膝盖，昂着头，嘴巴被阴茎填满。Brandon摸了摸他头上的猫耳，轻飘飘地想，这一定是梦里。

然而下身传来的阵阵快感提醒着他这不是梦。Brian前后移动着头颅，让嘴巴摩擦着柱体，每一次动作都在让阴茎升温。若不是他的牙齿经常撞到，Brandon必定现在就要射出来。

第一次帮人口交的Brian没口几下就感到嘴巴酸胀不已，他吐出了Brandon的阴茎，大口喘着气。还没休息几秒，忽然察觉有一滴液体落在脸颊。Brian疑惑地抬头，他目瞪口呆地发现，Brandon的眼睛里滚出大颗的泪珠，他的脸皱成一团，哭得一抽一抽。

Brandon一边哭一边撸：

“我受不了了。求你了，让我操你吧。”

“好吧，好吧。”Brian柔声安慰着他，“我们慢慢来。”

说实话他也不知道接下来要怎么做，只是凭着直觉将手伸向Brandon的阴茎，接替了帮他撸管的工作。Brandon空出来的右手再一次探进Brian的裙底，大力揉搓着他的臀部。他一只手摸着Brian的屁股，另一只手放在Brian胸上，嘴巴也不甘寂寞地向Brian索吻，在Brian贴上来之后发出一声低低的满足的叹息。

Brandon的抚摸让Brian有些紧张，他条件反射般绷紧了身体，但是渐渐地又在Brandon的引导下变得放松。他握着Brandon的阴茎僵硬地摇摆着手臂，起先还能一心二用，到后来，在快感的冲击下，他只能无助地扶在Brandon的肩膀上，以免丢人现眼地瘫倒在地。

Brandon拉下Brian的内裤。Brian无比清晰地感受到Brandon的手指滑动的轨迹，他的指尖蜻蜓点水般在股缝间经过，酥痒的触感让Brian不自觉地双腿发抖。

然而Alpha却在说，别动。他火热的气息喷在Brian的耳边。

那根手指悄无声息地滑了进来，浸入满溢的清液中，Brandon轻搔着肉穴的穴壁，浅浅地在穴口搅动。他的眼中依然泛着泪花，微屈着膝盖，一脸委屈地用额头去蹭Brian的脸，像一只激动窜向主人怀里然而对自己体重毫无概念的大型犬。他哽咽着，将手指插得更深。

“你流了好多的水。”

不会比你的眼泪更多，Brian在心里不服。

可他也知道Brandon说的是一个事实。身体深处分泌出大量的爱液，涌向出口，湿答答的液体沿着Brandon的手指往外流。这些体液充当了手指与肉壁间的润滑剂，减小了手指插入的阻力，Brandon没能一插到底的原因只是Brian太紧，他未经开发的小穴死死地吸着Brandon的指头不放。短短的半截手指插在Brian体内，进退两难。

“放松，Brian，拜托了，放松。”Brandon说，在Brian身体里轻轻勾动手指，想要将穴道拓宽。

被Brandon叫到名字的Brian骤然收紧，心中仿佛是有小小的烟花在角落炸开。他喜欢他的名字被Brandon念出来，这让他感到自己与那个Alpha除了店员和顾客外还有另一层关系。至少他们是朋友，Brian甜蜜地想。

在他思绪飘散的时候，Brandon趁机而入。手指的深入是一个循序渐进的过程，Brandon表现得十分有耐心，他一直等到Brian的肉穴适应了某个长度，再往更深的地方突破。因为有足够的润滑，Brian甚至没感到有多疼痛，他只是感到这种奇怪的感觉令人快乐——被插入的快乐。

“是这样吗？”Brian小声地问。他调整着呼吸的节奏，努力放松腿间的肌肉。

Brandon轻轻地笑了，他吻着Brian的眼睛和鼻尖。“对，就是这样。”

“你不是想操我吗？”Brian问，“为什么还不进来？”

“现在进不去，”Brandon回答，“你太紧了。”

Brian“啊”了一声，失落地垂下头。Brandon此刻正忍受着焚身欲火，可他却不能及时地带这可怜的Alpha逃离。

“我要插你了。”在整根手指都塞进去之后，Brandon提醒道。

Brian重重地点头，恨不得他的阴道下一秒就能容纳下Brandon的巨茎。

Brandon开始把手指往外抽，一声呻吟从Brian嗓子里冒出。在听到那声呻吟后，Brian迅速地闭紧了嘴巴，他从来不知道自己会发出如此令人羞耻的声音。他竖起耳朵，留意着杂物间外的声响，所幸并没有什么人在这附近。他放下心来，然而他的心脏很快就为那根抽出又捅入的中指狂跳起来。

Brandon用一根手指抽插着Brian，他逐渐加快了速度，越来越多的水涌出穴道，流到Brandon的手上。Brian竭力忍住浪叫的冲动，咬紧牙关，然而身体仿佛被夺去控制权，他的喉咙急切地想要发出点声音，以响应身体里奔涌的快感。

最终Brandon听到的只有“唔唔”的含混声响，他对此不甚满意。

“叫出来，Brian，”他可怜巴巴地看着Brian乞求道，“叫出来好吗？我想听。”

Brian勉为其难地答应了。

“轻点，”他和Brandon商量道，“我不想叫得太大声。”

Brandon放慢了动作，“没关系，不会有人听见的。”

Brian想了想，杂物间和后厨之间有一定的距离，平时也没什么人过来。他稍稍宽心了些，趴到Brandon耳边，羞耻地开口，声音小得像蚊子。

“嗯嗯……啊……”

叫出来的一瞬间他顿时觉得轻松不少。压抑本性无论是对Alpha还是对Omega都不是件舒服的事。

细细的娇喘一传进耳朵，Brandon就涨了一圈。他焦急地咽着口水，下身硬得像块石头。

“啊……好、好舒服……”

Brian抱着Brandon的后背闭着眼睛说。他觉得自己就像是要化成一滩水。

他的小穴被操开了。Brandon接连加入了第二和第三根手指，并不时旋转着手腕，让那张不知满足的小嘴扩得更大。Brian的体内一路升温，灼热的温度像是要将Brandon融化。他的肉穴紧裹着Brandon的手指，随着呼吸而开合，不知疲倦地吞吐。

“啊……啊啊……我……我……”

“你怎么了？”

Brandon问完Brian却不说话了。他的廉耻心不允许他说出“我还想要”。

Brandon也没有继续追问下去。他扩张着Brian的同时低头去含omega的奶子。经过了一系列的边缘性行为，Brian的信息素似乎更浓了，他的气味也更好闻。一舔上去就发现乳头早就硬了，好似果实已经成熟。Brandon用舌头重重地碾过，只觉唇齿留香。

他用嘴巴玩弄着Brian的乳房，对他的乳头又是揪又是咬。Brian觉得全身上下像是被点着了一样，只要是被Brandon触摸过的地方，就会渴望着得到更多的爱抚。

在湿淋淋的两腿中间尤其是这样。

“可以把内裤脱掉吗？”Brandon问道，“它挡着我了。”

没等Brian回答他就蹲了下去，在裙子底下找到挂在大腿上已经湿透的小内裤，将它往下拉。当他把内裤拉到脚踝的时候Brian配合地抬起一只脚，然后是另一只。Brandon把脱下来的内裤揉成一团，鼻子埋进去深深地闻了一口。Omega的气息让他倍感安心。

他们终于做到了这一步。Brandon扶着他的阴茎，用龟头研磨着Brian敏感的腿缝。Brian被他磨的发痒，他焦躁不安地扭着屁股，让小穴在Brandon鸡巴上蹭来蹭去。Brandon抓住他的大腿，强硬地将两腿分开，那只冒着淫液的小洞暴露在空气中，被Brandon轻轻戳捣着。

“哈啊……我觉得……可以了……”

Brian喘着气说。他把短裙掀了起来，娇小的阴茎展现在Brandon眼前。每当Brian晃着身体时那只停止了发育的阴茎也上下摆动，看上去十分可爱。即使知道omega性快感的来源不包括阴茎，Brandon还是没忍住伸手摸了摸那里，他一只手就能把那只短短的肉芽包住。

“不是……不是那里……”

Brian不满地哼哼。他捉着Brandon的手，将他的手移向后面。

Brandon用手指猛插了他几下，然后就着满手的汁液来回套弄自己的性器，将Brian体内流出的液体均匀地抹上那根深色的肉棒。他乐于沾染上Omega的气味。

他一挺胯，滑溜溜的阴茎就挤进了那两瓣软肉中，入到甬道中。Brian火热的内壁紧紧吸附着龟头，他费劲地吃下Brandon，细碎的呻吟声像鹅毛般在Brandon心上拂过。Brandon将他的双腿分开成一个下流的姿势，他们靠得不能再近，Brian的衣物堆在腰间，填塞了两人间仅剩的空间。Brandon因为即将得到Brian而激动得又要哭起来，他飞快地舔吻着Brian，从锁骨到乳尖无一遗漏，汗液和津液布满了Brian的双乳。与此同时下身也在寸寸深入。他破开重重阻力，熨平肉壁的褶皱，将自己嵌入Brian的身体。

omega喘得越来越大声，他几乎能在脑海中画出那根巨物的形状。Brian发现自己过于乐观了，即使适应了手指，还是很难应对这根粗长的肉棒。口交时感到的无助回到了他的身上，甚至放大了好几倍。Brian艰难地咽了下口水，太大了，他愁眉苦脸地想。

身体内部被撑开带来的恐慌与肉穴被填满而产生的满足争夺着Brian感受的主导权，他一时说上来这是享受还是折磨。如撕裂一般的钝痛持续不断地自身体深处传来，Brandon开发着这片未经开垦的荒地，在吮吸着Brian耳垂的时候不忘轻声安慰受惊的omega，告诉他如果很疼的话可以随时停止。

“没关系的。”Brian眼泪汪汪地说，“一点也不疼。”

Brandon感动不已。他按着Brian的肩膀。一个挺身将自己送到最深处。

Brian失声叫了出来，他恐惧地睁大了眼睛。Brandon会意，闪电般用一个吻封住他的嘴唇，将那声尖叫堵在唇间。Brian紧抓着Brandon的后背，以至Brandon衬衫皱得不像样。那根滚烫的肉柱整根埋入Brian的肉穴中，Brian仿佛能感受到皮肤表面下血液的奔涌。他好似与Alpha联成一体——心跳和呼吸都在同步进行，因一丝轻微的摩擦而同时爽到全身颤抖。

“我操到你了。”Brandon呜咽着低低地自言自语，是一种难以置信的语气。

“你操到我了。”说完Brian舔了舔他的上颚。

“我想这样做很久了。”Brandon把脸埋在Brian颈窝。

Brian愣了一下。这也是Alpha发情的表现之一吗？

“我也是。”他迟疑了片刻后回答道，用手轻柔地抚摸Alpha的后颈。

Brandon并没有意识到自己刹那间的真情流露在Brian心中引起多大的波澜。他很快就专心致志地动了起来，前后耸动着腰肢，将阴茎抽出几厘米之后又顶得更深。Brian的里面又热又紧，骚穴在Brandon将要抽出时用力夹他，任性地不许Alpha离开。Brandon不止一次地想他快要死了，他被Brian夹得几欲升天。

“啊、啊啊……你好紧……呜……”

Brandon不知疲倦地拱着腰，Brian被他按在墙上，顶得快要离开地面。Brian踮起一只脚，另一只腰则缠到Brandon的腰上，他承受着来自Brandon的冲击，不住呻吟。

他见识到性爱中的Alpha惊人的破坏力，在数次颠簸中，Brian感到身体的深处渐渐被操开，疼痛感减弱了，取而代之的是疯长的寂寞。每当Brandon退开的时候，Brian仿佛连灵魂也一并被抽走，即使片刻之后那只肉棒又将空隙填充，也不能让Brian满足。每一次的进入都让下一次的抽离变得更加难以忍受，Brian不自觉地挺身想让Brandon进得更深，他的叫声越发媚人，甜腻的嗓音混入羞人的水声中。

“啊……啊……Brian，Brian……”

Brandon呼唤着Brian的名字，发狂地挺胯向上撞向怀里的omega。在一次次交合中他迅速地熟悉了Brian的身体，几经摸索就找准了Brian的敏感点，当他撞上去的时候，Brian哭叫的声音会拔高一个度。Brandon轻轻吻去Brian眼角的泪花，他认真对待这次交配，想法设法让初经人事的omega尽量爽到，用这种方式来回报他的善意。

“感觉怎么样？还可以吗？”他问道。

可是Brian已经说不出话了。他的嗓子叫得嘶哑，在无休止的冲撞中被强烈的快感冲晕头脑，连自己在说“操我，再用力一点”也不知道。

Brandon照做了。

他感到有什么东西在阴茎前端积蓄，并随着抽插时长的增加而增加，终于到了快要冲破关口的程度。

“我要射了。”Brandon说。

被操得恍如失去意识的Brian完全没有明白发生了什么。他傻乎乎地对着Brandon微笑，亲昵地蹭了蹭Brandon的下巴。

该死，Brandon在心里骂了一句，用仅存的清醒警告自己不能这么做。Brandon强压住标记omega的欲望，下定决心，猛地将自己拔了出来。

就在离开Brian身体的一瞬间，精液喷薄而出，喷洒在Brian两腿之间。Brandon咬上Brian后颈的腺体，锋利的牙齿磨过那里的皮肤，终是没舍得咬破。

Brian这才清醒过来。

大腿上挂满了白浊液体，用手一摸，黏糊糊的，放在鼻前闻一闻，满是腥味。

这就是精液？射进子宫里，就能怀上Brandon的宝宝。

——天，刚刚差点怀孕！

心有余悸的Brian惊恐地望向Brandon，然而眼前的男人已然变回了平日里所认识的Brandon的模样，尽管他衣衫不整，头发凌乱。是我抓乱的，Brian暗想。

“你还好吗？”他哑着嗓子问。

Brian点点头。“你呢？”

“我没事了，”Brandon笑了笑，“谢谢你，Brian。”

Brian长出一口气，旋即由衷地为自己能帮到Brandon而高兴。

Brandon帮Brian戴正发箍，捋顺小裙子。他捡起地上的内裤，用内裤擦去Brian大腿内侧精液和淫水和混合物。勉强收拾一番后他站直，审视着Brian，看他能否就这样从这里走出去。Brian看着他，羞腆地笑了笑。

忽然Brandon的脸色一变。

“你……你接下来还要工作吗？”

Brian掰过Brandon的手腕看了看他手表上的时间。

“啊，还有一个半小时。”

Brandon脸上露出为难的神色。

“可是这个……”

他的手上是Brian一团糟的内裤。

看起来是没办法再穿了，Brian头痛一秒。

一秒之后他面对Brandon重展笑颜。

“没关系，裙子挡着，不会有人看见的。”

Brandon“哦”了一下，顺手把内裤塞进口袋里。

他们走出杂物间。Brandon在结账之后离开，Brian则继续在店里忙忙碌碌。除了为一位发情的alpha客人提供特殊服务以及不穿内裤走路有些奇怪之外，他的工作内容和往常没什么两样。

END


	2. 外卖服务

周五的晚上例行是一个人过，暂时远离了工作，得以给自己的私生活留出一点时间。Brandon习惯在这天的晚上做一次清扫，将公寓收拾一番。在度过一成不变的周末过后，又将迎来新的一周。

他开始处理前几天取回来但是没有来得及拆的快递，拆出来的东西在茶几上乱七八糟堆成小山。除了必要的生活用品之外，更多的是一些色情杂志和新款玩具。所有的盒子都已拆开，Brandon却皱起了眉头，他动手翻找，没有找到此时应该送到的抑制剂。

存货不多了，只剩下一支，放在公文包里，以防不备。Brandon粗略地估算了一下，应该能靠这支针剂平安渡过今晚。如果明天快递仍然没有按时送达，他就得开车去五条街之外的药店去做补给。回来的路上可以去那家咖啡店坐坐，Brandon想，只是不知道他周末的时候是否还在店里。大概率不在，这个年纪的年轻人应该更喜欢和朋友一起悠闲自在地消磨掉周末的时光，但是万一呢？Brandon承认，他想见到那张笑脸。

Brian笑起来的模样能让人忘掉工作带来的疲惫。无论是上司的刁难，还是同事的推诿，只要他站到身边笑着说一句下午好，那些烦心事就变得不值一提。Brian为Brandon端来咖啡，客人不多的时候会坐在Brandon对面与他聊一聊天气，明亮的蓝眼睛里盛满笑意，像晴空下的碧海。Brandon很满意他的服务，尤其是经历了上次的事之后。

手机忽然响了起来，划开锁屏，发现只是一封垃圾邮件。Brandon垂下眼睛，泛起淡淡的失望。事实上这样的失望他已经经历了无数次。自从他和Brian交换过电话号码，每当短信提示音响起来的时候，他就会期待这条短信来自于Brian。随便说点什么，说什么都好，哪怕只是一个短短的“嗨”（Hi）。他曾在存下号码后的某个深夜把这两个字母敲在对话框中，食指对准发送键，辗转良久，最终选择删除。Brian从未给他发过信息，而他也是同样。

一旦想到这个名字，就再也停不下来。翻开的杂志停在了这一页，纸页上不挂寸缕的女郎对着Brandon摆出极尽诱惑的姿势，然而她的读者却在发呆。Brian现在在做什么呢？这个点可能还在咖啡店里帮忙，也可能已经回到他租住的小屋，开始了他的周末。也许他正在读一本小说，按照他导师的要求，读完后在灯下认认真真写一篇读后感，也许他和朋友们一起去了酒吧，满是大学生的那种，唱醉了就聚在一起唱《斯卡布罗集市》。总之一定不会像Brandon这样，在一堆跳蛋和飞机杯中自甘堕落。

Brandon随手拿起其中的一个，读着包装盒侧边的说明。如果宣传语没有骗人的话，这个飞机杯是根据某位艳星的阴道倒模而成，使用体验好过市面上百分之九十的同类产品。好吧，那么今晚就是它了。推开开关，手上传来“嗡嗡”的震动，Brandon对这声音再熟悉不过。在没有发情的时间里，他也偏好于借助于工具或应召女郎来抚慰自己的性器，这是他枯燥生活中为数不多的乐趣。Brandon跪在茶几边解开皮带，拉下内裤，随手在阴茎上撸了两下。他把纸巾盒摆在身边，然后拿着飞机杯，将入口对准龟头，缓缓套了上去。

哦，操！在飞机杯吃进阴茎后他忍不住低吼了一声。他没法判断广告词中的90%是不是真的，但这个杯子确实比他上周买的那个更好用。Brandon闭上眼睛任飞机杯按摩着他的性器，很舒服，但无论如何都比不上真实的阴道。

Brandon知道他又在回忆那个下午，在满是灰尘的储物间里，他紧抱着颤抖的Omega，把精液射在Omega的腿间。他滚烫的呼吸喷洒在Brandon的脖颈，喘息和呻吟成为Brandon脑中挥之不去的余音。扮成女仆的服务生被冒失的客人弄得一团糟，皱巴巴的小裙子遮盖着遍布胸口的吻痕，汗水中和了信息素的味道，混成一股性爱后特有的气味。糟透了，也美极了，Brandon到死都不会忘掉他双乳的馨香。

所以他又在这样做：闭上眼睛，假装夹住自己阴茎的不是飞机杯，而是Brian。Brandon想象着Brian挨操的模样，他想得十分具体，连体位也在脑中想得明明白白。他不是在自慰，而是在和Brian做爱。Brian张开双腿坐在他的阴茎上，剧烈地摇着屁股。他抱着Brandon的脑袋哭叫，求Brandon用精液灌满他的子宫。

“哈……啊……”

身体很快就有了反应，Brandon将飞机杯又调高一个档。Brian，Brian，他在口中无声地呼喊着这个名字。想象中的Brian动得越发激烈，像是急切地想要把Brandon榨干。充满电的机器动力十足，震动的频率稳定又持久，没过一会，Brandonn就射了出来。

他在这时睁开眼睛，射精的时候身体就好似出现了一个缺口，空虚的感觉在一瞬间大量涌入。没有Brian，他不在这里。这间公寓里自始至终都只有他一个人，没人能真正走进来。

Brandon就在此时无比地想要待在Brian身边。

他被孤独击中。一种感觉如同电流般流经全身，与性快感相似，但又不完全相同。

想做爱，想交配；想在omega的身体里成结，想与他联为一体；保持着这一姿势，直到世界终结。

——他发情了。

Brandon扶着茶几站了起来，又惊又悔。他不该如此放肆地思念着Brian。明知会有引起发情的风险，却还是这么做了。即使Brandon有一屋小玩具也解决不了发情期的问题，在这安全感严重缺失的特殊时期，比起肉体的满足，陪伴显然更重要。然而现在是周末，除了快递员，不会有人按响Brandon的门铃。

幸好还有一支抑制剂。Brandon跌跌撞撞地向那根救命稻草跑过去，从包里翻出药瓶，正当他哆嗦着手准备将无色的液体吸入针管时，椅背上的一件物品吸引了他的视线。

哦……那是Brian的内裤，Brandon带着无限的柔情蜜意想道。上次意外发情的时候他顺手把内裤塞进兜里带回到这里，用内裤捂着阴茎撸过一次后就洗干净了和自己的衣服晒在一起，晒干之后收回来，却没有整理进衣柜。

Brian的内裤……Brandon游上一丝梦游般的微笑。

仅仅是一晃神的功夫，玻璃药瓶就从指间漏了出去。它落在地板上砸得粉碎，同时碎掉的，还有Brandon的梦境。

Brandon发散的思绪瞬间消失得无影无踪。

被更猛烈的情潮所击垮，他站立不稳，靠着墙壁慢慢滑坐在地上。危机感前所未有地明显。没有抑制剂，他无法安全度过这次发情期，紧张不安的Alpha如溺水之人一般坠向名为孤寂的深海，纵使挣扎也是无济于事，只会在煎熬中逐渐失去意识。Brandon抬起手，视野中，手掌已在微微颤抖。这可不是个好兆头，如果什么都不做的话，颤抖迟早会发展成抽搐，他会晕过去，昏迷在没有第二个人的公寓里，不知道什么时候才能醒来。

这一可怕的设想让Brandon背后发凉。他扶着墙站起来，踉踉跄跄奔向沙发。有一个声音在心里清楚地告诉他，这没有用，可他还是将飞机杯套在勃起的阴茎上。粗暴的动作弄疼了前端，但柔软的内里却在不知疲倦地吸着他。阴茎在杯子里涨大，Brandon瘫坐在地，靠着沙发仰头喘息。房顶的灯光迷了他的眼睛，Brandon闭上眼，天花板依然在眼前旋转。他隐约觉得自己好像又射了一次，性器上沾满了精液和润滑油的残留。可是发情期依然没有结束，反而像一个越发强力的漩涡，要将他拉向深渊。

他像是想要抓住救命稻草一般，发狂地尝试其他的玩具，振动棒、跳蛋，无论是前面还是后面，只要能舒缓一点点，那便是有用的。然而事与愿违，这些东西并不会给予他半分的慰藉。没有生命的物件带来的性爱体验可谓是味如嚼蜡，Brandon需要的不是这些。他开始哭，丢掉帮不上忙的飞机杯，缩成一团哭得鼻涕眼泪流一脸。

Brian。

他想要Brian。

Brandon想听到他的声音，想分开他的双腿深埋在他体内，将精子送进温暖黑暗的深处。他会抱着那个男孩，啃咬他的腺体，嗅闻他的信息素。他的眼睛，他的乳房，他的大腿，Brandon的手指会在他的身体上轻柔地抚过，像领主巡视他的土地，像船长在甲板散步。他与那位可爱的omega水乳交融，在呻吟声中，找到他的归宿。

“Brian……”Brandon双唇颤动。

他看向茶几上的手机。

打给他，向他求助。

不，不行，不能这么做。这是一个蛮不讲理的请求。尽管他曾在一次极端情况下为Brandon提供援助，但如果这样的事发生第二次，Brandon不知道Brian会不会认为他是个得寸进尺的流氓混蛋。

可是Brandon想要见到他，这种渴望超越了所有的弯弯绕绕。他放弃去思考蝴蝶的翅膀会引发几级飓风，只希望一通电话便能将Brian带到他面前。无论如何，他都要见一见Brian，看看他的脸，听听他的声音。他在疯狂地思念着那个omega，思念之情蚀骨入髓。

他不再犹豫，对准那串数字，拨出电话。

一阵忙音之后电话接通。Brandon的耳边出现短暂的沉默，随后Brian的说话声响起。

“Sullivan先生……”电话那头的人听上去有点紧张，他咽了下口水，然后语速明显快了起来，正如他高昂的情绪，“很高兴你能打电话给我！喔我真的完全没有想到你会打给我，我还以为你拿走那张便签纸之后就忘在了一边毕竟已经过去了这么久——”

“Brian。”Brandon打断了他。

Omega安静下来，也许是Brandon沙哑的嗓音让他隐隐意识到有什么地方不对。

“你在哪里？”

“我还在店里，今天生意不错，忙到现在才闲下来。现在刚换掉衣服，准备回家。”

Brandon迟疑了一两秒种，不知如何开口，然后他想到一个绝妙的借口。“你们店里的咖啡提供外送服务吗？”

“没有……但是如果你想要的话，我下班了可以带一杯给你？”

标准答案！

Brandon报出他的地址，并告诉了Brian门锁的密码。“到了就直接进来。”真是完蛋，他已经连走去开门的路途都觉得遥远。

Brian爽快地答应了。电话挂掉后Brandon第一次舒了一口气，觉得内心的不安稍稍得到缓解。Brian的声音仍然在脑海里回荡，他想象着男孩说出这些话时是什么样的神态，Brian占据了他的大脑，他没有多余的精力去考虑除了他以外的事情。

Brandon等待着他的到来。他注意不到时间的流逝，在打完电话到Brain打开家门的这段时间里，他一直在用玩具安慰着自己的身体，头脑发昏。已数不清是第几次射精的冲动，然而快到极限时，又软下来。欲火灼烧着他的五脏六腑，身上那股烈酒般的信息素味道连自己都觉得难以呼吸。简单的刺激对他而已如同毛毛雨，浇不灭体内的烈焰。尽管身体会做出反应，可内心却依然荒芜一片。

他在等着那场雨。

——雨来了。

Brandon对他的脚步声很熟悉。以往坐在咖啡店里，他就能通过脚步声分辨出身后走近的是Brian。他脚步轻快，来到Brandon的公寓门前，先是按了下门铃，隔着门喊“我要进来啦”，然后输入密码。咔哒一声，门开了，那位先生的私人空间展现在他眼前。

与Brian所假想的一样，Brandon的公寓宽敞，装修精良，与主人的穿衣风格一样，看着简简单单但没一件是便宜货。这就是有钱人的生活啊，Brian在把这里与他的狗窝对比一番后，暗暗感慨道。

“Sullivan先生？”Brian一边往里走一边出声问。

他很快就看到了他的Sullivan先生。刚走过玄关，他的视线就被客厅乱糟糟的那一堆所吸引。

他……他他他他……

Brian的大脑刹那间变成一片空白。

Brandon抬起头看他，望着来人微笑。可他丁点也没想起来，自己的状态已经做不到体面地出现在暗恋的人面前。

“晚上好。”

“晚……晚上好！”

Brian结结巴巴地说。看着坐在一堆玩具中的Brandon，他怀疑自己是走错了门或认错了人。可是这是Brandon的声音没错，即使嗓子有些沙哑，他吐露的话音也依然能够牵动Brian的心绪。Brian在听到那句“晚上好”时条件反射般地微微一抖，随后心跳加快，呼吸变急——再典型不过的反应。

“噢……我的天……你怎么了？”

Brian把咖啡在桌上放好，关切地蹲下身，帮Brandon整理他的衣服。他将衬衫捋直，把Brandon的内裤拽回原来的位置，拉起裤链。在做这件事他的手背碰到了腿间的肉柱，这让他的脸羞得通红。Brian努力管理自己的表情。Brandon没有反抗，只是默默地看着omega，任他摆弄。他的手紧紧地攥着，像是在极力忍耐。

Brian注意到他怪异的神色，心里了解了七八分。

一道难题摆在他面前：他的朋友正在发情期的泥沼中挣扎，眼下，他是唯一能拉他出来的omega。

不出一秒他就做出了选择。Brian迅速地凑过去，在Brandon的唇上轻轻啄了一下。好烫，Brian心想，火焰在Brandon全身蔓延，差点灼伤Brian。

“你发情了，是不是？”他在此时格外冷静。

Brandon轻轻点了点头。

攥紧的拳头放松了。Brandon目光一转，视线在室内环绕一圈后回到Brian脸上。他的眼神变了，变得好似无家可归的野兽，灰绿的眼睛里泛起星点的泪光，让遇到这只野兽的人不顾危险也想伸手抚摸。他求救般地望着Brian，虽然没说一个字，但是Brian已经完全知道了他的想法。

Brandon想操他。

或许这就是他忽然拨来那通电话的原因：他确实想要某样东西，但那绝不是一杯咖啡。

Brian叹了口气。他当然会有一点失望，但没有沉浸于此。眼前的Alpha急需人来照顾，Brian没时间多想。

“靠过来吧。”Brian悄声道。他撩起T恤下摆，露出胸脯。Brandon不敢相信地看了他一眼，Brian用温和的微笑鼓励着他尽情去做自己想做的事。他挺直脊背，将乳头送往Brandon嘴边，Brandon张嘴含住，柔软的舌头舔过乳尖。

Brian皱了下眉头，他还没有习惯身体被舔舐的感觉，来自胸部的刺激让他不时绷直身体，快感如波浪般冲刷着大脑，Brian好似在海边散步般惬意。然而事情没有他想象的那么简单。起初的几秒Brandon还较为收敛，舔了几下之后他就暴露了alpha的本性。他咬住Brian的皮肉，用力地吸吮，牙齿碾过那逐渐坚硬的肉点，在乳头上下留下两排牙印。

“疼……”Brian忍不住叫了出来。

Brandon随即惊愕地清醒过来。看着雾气弥漫的蓝眼睛，他感到后悔不已。

“对不起。”Brandon低声道。他有些冲动了。

之后，Brian的双唇被另一双发烫的嘴唇压住，舌头也被他的那一只所纠缠。他吻着Brian，专注而深情，寸寸逼近，像是要抵达Brian的灵魂深处。他的舌尖经过了Brian口腔的每一处，Brian笨拙地迎合，在Brandon的主导下，卷成一团。说实话他有些迷恋与Brandon接吻的感觉，与对被他玩弄胸部、被他用性器操干的喜爱不相上下，甚至要更喜欢一点。在与Alpha吻得难舍难分时，Brian有一种他是被爱着的错觉。虚无缥缈，但是依然沉浸其中。

Brandon没有对Brian说过爱或喜欢的字眼。他只是日复一日地成为Brian的顾客，用目光追随那个活力满满的背影。

Brian也不曾对Brandon念出他写在日记里的字句。“今天是幸运的一天！他又来了店里，还对我笑着说谢谢！我好爱他笑起来的样子！”

Brian感觉一双大手托住了他的屁股，他被腾空抱起，双腿下意识地缠上Brandon的腰部。接着他在沙发上着陆，Brandon轻缓地将他放下，仿佛手中的是一件易碎的瓷器。他的手指来到Brian的小腹，几下就解开他的腰带。他把Brian的裤子完全脱掉，扔在一边。Brian紧张地四处乱瞟，看着周围散落一地的自慰用品，他觉得还是应该把视线放在Brandon身上。

他看到Brandon俯下身，脸凑近他的两腿之间。紧接着阴唇传来湿润的感觉，那是Brandon的口水，当他在隔着内裤亲吻Brian的阴道时，他的口水濡湿了这一小块布料。Brian扭动着身体，口中漏出“嗯、啊”的声响，他的身体在变得燥热，然而腿间的那处却是潮湿不堪。

内裤被拨开，塞在一边的腿缝。Brandon舔湿了自己的手指，进入Brian的身体。Brian惊呼一声，他没有想到今天会这样快。他本以为会有一些准备工作，比如说些动听的话，或是充满爱意地抚摸全身之类的。但他能够理解，毕竟Brandon看起来已经欲火焚身。

“啊……哈啊……我……”

Brian胡乱说着话，他闭上眼睛，全力控制着下身。那根手指在刚进来时比较困难，但是两个指节之后就顺利得多。Brian深深地呼吸，让自己适应手指的存在，他回忆起上次指交带来的快感，脸颊浮出两片酡红。他忽然期待起Brandon下一次的发情期，但很快就责备起自己为何会有如此自私的想法。没有固定Omega的Alpha在发情期时有着诸多的不便，Brian宁愿自己没有被操的机会，也不想他的Sullivan先生身陷困境。

好爽。被中指飞快抽插的Brian不住呻吟，他大张着双腿，抱住膝盖，将暖湿的穴口呈现在性欲大发的Alpha眼前。他在深呼吸时出神地想，这就是Brandon的味道。空气中弥漫着Brandon的信息素，那浓烈的气息又被Brian吸入鼻腔。是的，他躺在Brandon的沙发上，呻吟声回荡在Brandon的公寓里，这里没有旁人，他尽可以放心大胆地娇喘出声。他主动来到Alpha的地盘，自投罗网。

今天的Brandon很是沉默，他眉头紧锁，盯着Brian的小穴，动着中指。这沉重的表情可与他们正在做的事不大相宜，Brian暗想，他应该更高兴一点、更性感一点，而不是这一脸愁苦、心事重重的模样。

“你看起来、看起来心情不太好。”

Brandon看了他一眼，“不。”

“不好？”

“不是。我很好。”

还会有什么事比这更美妙呢？把日思夜想的人推倒在沙发上，触摸他的身体，让他为之尖叫呻吟。

可是Brandon却觉得好像缺了点什么，他知道自己在寻觅着一样东西，可他说不上来。Brandon以为自己想要的是Brian的陪伴，如今Brian来了，甚至主动邀他共赴云雨，可Brandon并没有想象中的那般激动和欣喜。Brian确实填补了Brandon心上的缺口，但还不够，远远不够。Brandon看着他年轻的脸庞，陷入迷茫。他的动作慢了下来，中指滑出甬道，沾着滑腻的淫液，在灯下泛着光。Brandon将手指上的液体在Brian小腹上抹开，然后低头细致地舔掉。Brian的小腹随着他呼吸的节奏而起伏，Brandon安静地亲吻着这里，他把嘴唇贴在Brian温暖的肚皮上，用鼻子嗅闻Brian身上独有的气味。

好甜，这是属于Brian的甜香，独一无二。

Brandon沉浸在这好闻的气味中，鼻尖蹭着Brian的皮肤，一路向上。Brian睁大了眼睛，有些不知所措地垂眼看着伏在自己身上的男人。Brandon的双手来回抚摸着Brian的腰侧，十分自然地拉下Brian的内裤。他的脸靠在Brian的胸部，噙着淡淡奶味的乳头。阴茎就是在此时刺入的，不用看也能找准位置。肉柱挤开穴口，逐渐深入。阴道因异物的侵入而条件反射地缩紧，但是在alpha温柔的爱抚下，又慢慢松开，维持在一个中间值，既没有让Brandon寸步难行，也没有允许他长驱直入。

“脱掉。”

Brandon低沉的嗓音让Brian如触电般轻轻一颤。下身不受控制地分泌出更多的液体，充盈在肉壁和阴茎狭小的空隙之间。

不容他做出反应Brandon就拽着T恤的下摆拉过Brian的头顶，他的舔吻不时受到衣服的干扰，这让他非常烦躁。Brian赤条条地被锁在Brandon的怀抱中，甬道被撑到极致，退无可退。然而Brandon却是穿得严严实实，只敞开裤子的拉链，露出粗壮的男根，直直捣进Brian的肉穴。当他动起来的时候，衣衫会贴着Brian赤裸的皮肤摩擦，粗糙的质感无时无刻不在提醒着Brian，你正在一丝不挂地被Alpha狂操。

“天哪……啊啊……抱歉……啊啊啊……”

如果这样的夜晚成为一种常态，那么Brian一定能够更轻松地应对。但是眼下，羞耻感从脚趾传到头顶，穿插在肉体的快感中，让Brian在享受的同时又感到罪恶。尽管已经被Brandon插到深处，可他脸上的红晕却是没有减淡半分。他在呻吟和喘叫的时候忏悔自己的放浪，但下一秒，勾人的眼神又准确无误地落在Brandon的眼底。

“啊……上帝……再快一点、再快点……就是那里……”

他感到Brandon的吻不时落在他的前胸和肩膀，与此同时下身的攻势也是愈演愈烈。Alpha像只蛮牛般冲撞着，粗长的阴茎顶向Omega的体内，一次比一次深，一次比一次快。淫液像失禁一样外流，Brian仿佛在失去对自己身体的主导权，他不受控制地颤栗、呼叫和夹紧。腿间那张小嘴馋得不行，尝到了味道便不肯松口，贪婪又淫荡的小穴紧紧吸着Brandon的性器，像是想要将Alpha的精液一滴不剩地吸干。

Brandon卖力地动着，此时的他已经不知道这是在满足自己还是满足身下的Omega。Brian的神情看起来是那样享受，他半睁着眼，嘴角微扬，轻声叫唤着，声音里满是愉悦。看着他，Brandon心头的阴霾在无声无息间消散。他盯着这张可爱的脸，心中慢慢明亮起来。他殷勤地扭腰，将Brian的呻吟当作给他的奖赏。有一瞬间他感到自己愿意为这个年轻人付出一切，只求他一个微笑。这一刻美好得像是一个梦。

“啊……哈啊……Brian……”

“我在、我在这里……啊啊！Sullivan先生！”

“叫我Brandon……我现在不是你的客人。”

“Brandon、Bran——啊、我——” 

Brian的声音像折翼的小鸟般忽然中断。眼眶旁有潮湿的触感，泪珠沿着眼角滑下，Brian眨了两下眼睛，泪花闪烁。就在刚刚，Brandon在他体内成结，膨大的结卡在阴道中，稍稍一动就会弄疼柔嫩的穴肉。

他一回神，就直直对上Brandon惊悔交错的目光。他像个做错了事的孩子一样，惊慌不已。然而节已生成，再怎么后悔，也是于事无补。他的阴茎被锁在Brian体内，射出一注注精液。粘稠滚烫的液体涌入Brian的子宫，对第一次被内射的Omega而言，是一种相当奇妙的体验。到这时才想起来，如果只为解决发情期的问题，那么戴套是最保险的做法。可是今晚没有一个人想起来这件事。Brandon认为这是他的错，巧的是Brian也这么想。Brian觉得他是两个人中较为清醒的那个，他自告奋勇要来照顾几近昏迷的Alpha，可他却没有尽到应尽的职责。

“我很抱歉。”“对不起！”

两个人几乎是同时开口。他们对视一眼，又安静下来。

片刻后由年长者打破沉默。“过会我去给你买紧急避孕药，再送你回家。”

“呃，谢谢……不过我觉得我可以自己回去的。你、你可能、需要把这里好好收拾一下？”

Brandon瞥了眼四周，脸色变得难看起来。噢，该死。他懊恼地捶了捶自己的脑袋。

“这没什么啦，哈哈哈哈，都是成年人嘛，可以理解的……”Brian试图缓和气氛。设身处地一想，他简直对Brandon同情心泛滥。

因为成结的关系，两个人不得不保持着交合的姿势，直到结消失。这个过程时间不定，有时几分钟完事，有时则会达到半小时甚至更久，取决于Alpha对Omega的依恋程度。考虑到Brian一直被压在身下，承受着一个成年男人的重量，Brandon体贴地抱着他翻了个身，自己在沙发上坐下，让Brian趴在他胸前。Brandon抬头看了眼挂钟，现在是十点四十分，也不知道什么时候才能还他自由，Brandon暗自思忖。在这漫长的等待过程中，他们必须聊点什么，才不至于安静到尴尬。

“谢谢你，Brian，再一次感谢……该死，我真不该打电话给你！我是个混蛋！”

Brandon觉得他拔出那通电话就是个错误，居然以为自己可以在见到Brian后什么也不做。他高估了他的自制力，或者说，发情时的自制力。总之，他对Brian造成了不可逆转的伤害。

可是另一个人当事人却显得轻松许多，Brandon理所当然地认为这是因为他太嫩，所以想象不到一旦怀孕会对生活产生多大的影响。

“不，M——”他忽然想起Brandon的要求，“Brandon，拜托，不要这样想！我很高兴你能打给我，真的，接到你的电话时我激动得快疯了！如果以后再遇到这样的情况，打给我！只要我有时间……没时间我也会推开其他的事情，赶过来找你！”

说话时Brian骑坐在Brandon的阴茎上，兴奋得眼睛闪闪发亮。他说话的语气和不停摆动的手臂都在极力向Brandon表明，他丝毫不介意这种事，有极强的意愿为Brandon提供特殊时期的帮助。

Brandon感动得不知道该说什么。他的手掌在摩挲着Brian光滑的后背，目光在Brian脸上和上身逡巡。一束光照进他心间黑暗的角落，先前那些孤独、痛苦的感受消失得无影无踪，在一片光明中无处可留。原以为无话可说会是一个尴尬的局面，可是不对，眼神的交织已然胜过千言万语，安静而热烈，不亚于一场小型婚礼。看着我，请一直看着我，不要低头，不要移开视线，Brandon暗暗祈求。Brian的眼睛是一片小小的海，他坠入其中；海水漫过口鼻，不觉得害怕，只感到安心；缓缓下沉时，满心都是归家的欣喜。Brandon的表情变得祥和宁静，他的手指轻碰着Brian的身体，好似触摸到幸福的模样。尽管只有今夜，但，一晌足矣。

温柔的抚摸和碰触让Brian痒得想笑，而长时间的注视又使他羞得想躲。年轻人先一步退缩，他笑着卧倒，趴在Brandon身上，即使隔着一层衬衣，Brandon也能感觉到他的脸烧得发烫。他乖乖地缩在Brandon的怀里，乱蓬蓬的头发填满了Brandon脖颈处的空缺，耳朵紧贴前胸，听到胸腔里传来的Alpha的心跳，扑通扑通，沉稳有力。

在这样的节奏中，困意无声袭来。虽然主要是Brandon在出力，但Brian也挺累。在高潮过后，他全身的肌肉都微微酸痛，尤其是肉穴，酸胀的感觉尤为明显。雪上加霜的是Brandon竟然在轻拍他的后背，像哄孩子入睡一般，也许他只是出于好玩，但效果是真实的。在心跳声中，眼皮渐渐发沉，Brian伏在Brandon胸前，睡着了。

听见那均匀的呼吸声Brandon才发现男孩睡着了。他立即停住了胳膊，不敢乱动，小心的侧过头，看了眼他的睡颜。天！Brandon的血液一瞬间加快流速。毫无疑问他看到了天使。天使睡着了，小穴却还在咬着他的阴茎。

很难说清楚这是一种什么样的感觉。Brandon轻轻抱着Brian，充满了感谢之情。他将下巴搁在Brian的脑袋上，陷入遐思。

“我在想着你的时候，突然发情。”他自言自语道，“可以前在我身上从没有发生过这样的事。”

“嗯？”半梦半醒间的omega无意识地回应了一声。他睡意朦胧的声音和他的睡颜一样软。

Brandon笑了一笑。

“我已经发现，我需要你，是‘我’，需要‘你’，Brian。多谢你的一片好心，可我真的能这样做么？总有一天我会忍不住标记你，违背你的意愿，将你的下半辈子强行和我绑在一起。到那时你也会微笑着说‘没关系’吗？噢，你会的，即使你后悔了，即使你发现这是多么冲动而荒谬的事情。”

“好孩子……”Brandon喃喃，低头吻了吻Brian的头发。

睡梦中的Brian仿佛什么都没有听到，他在Brandon怀里拱了拱，在力所能及的范围内，换了个更舒服的姿势。

“真悲哀，Brian，我无法与这股力量对抗。就像今天这样，我告诉过自己，不要过度想念你。可是没办法。一闭上眼，就是你在笑。我如何能不想那笑容呢？我恨不得时时刻刻都在你身边。我离不开你，Brian。”

Brandon叹息一声。

“我一定是爱上你了。”

说出这句话时Brandon的心中苦涩至极。他飞蛾赴火般，赴往一场无果的爱恋。

Brian没有理由接受他的告白。他勤奋、上进，对生活充满热情，前途大好。这样的一个人，值得更优秀的Alpha去爱他，与他共同进步。他应该往上飞，飞往更广阔的天空，而若不是和自己一起，在阴暗的角落里不为人知地腐烂。

想到这里Brandon自嘲的一笑。他望了望远处的烟盒，因为够不着而略感惆怅。

伏在胸前的人一动不动，依然睡得安稳。

Brandon珍惜地伸手，抚过他的脸颊。

“我爱你，Brian。”

Brandon并不期待得到回答。正是因为如此，他才敢说出那三个字。

可世间多的是意想不到的事，恰恰是这些意外让人生变得活泼有趣。就像那天Brandon走进那间女仆主题的咖啡厅时，他没想到前来为他服务的是一个穿着小裙子的男性omega。没人知道他会为这位omega成为咖啡厅的常客，包括他自己。

“我也爱你。”怀里传出梦呓般的回音。

如果是真的就好了，Brandon想，如果这声幻听是真的——

“我也爱你，Brandon。”

完全清醒过来的Brian坐直身体，盯着对方的眼睛，真挚地说道。

“标记我，这是我的请求。我不会后悔，永远不会。让我成为你唯一的omega。”

Brandon看着年轻人坚决的脸，迟疑不决。

许久，他艰难地开口。“你还太年轻……”

年轻人眼里的光黯淡了几分。

“你爱我……不是吗？”他的声音在颤抖。

“是，”Brandon回答，“但是只有爱是不够的。”

“可你说了你爱我。”Brian咆哮道。Brandon第一次见他这样。

“你想得过于简单。你会后悔……”

“那是我的事，”Brian难得地强硬起来，“不要替我擅自决定。”

Brandon凝视着他，表情复杂。

“不要把我推开。”Brian眼眶一红，用力地吸了吸鼻子。

Brandon叹了口气。

他凑过去，咬上Brian的腺体。

END


End file.
